This project (Phase I and Phase II combined) is devoted to the development of a library of homogeneous catalysts, recoverable through liquid/liquid methods, used for asymmetric hydrogenation. Polium Technologies, Inc is seeking SBIR funds for this project because we see a significant demand for such products from industry, but the company cannot afford their development without external funding. The significance of this project is a direct consequence of a huge demand for new chiral technologies fueled by the $160 billion market of single-enantiomer pharmaceutical products. Technology developed in the course of this project would significantly simplify the large-scale separation and recycling of expensive chiral catalysts. This would increase cost-effectiveness of prospective chiral catalytic processes, making them attractive to manufacture a wider range of single-enantiomer compounds. In 2002, the market for such technologies was $7 billion, and it is projected to reach $15 billion by 2009. in Phase I Polium Technologies, Inc will perform a feasibility study. Specifically we will (a) prepare several homogeneous catalysts recoverable by liquid/liquid extraction, starting from several of the most frequently used chiral phosphine ligands; (b) demonstrate activity of these catalysts in model hydrogenation reactions. As of July 29, 2003, there are no publications or patents on catalytic systems for asymmetric synthesis recoverable by liquid/liquid processes or their use in catalysis.